Earth and its Impending Doom
by Invader Elze
Summary: On may 17, everything went wrong. Zim won, he beat Dib. Zim was declared an invader, and grew to be the tallest current invader, after the almighty tallest. Dib sees all the aliens the Irkens forced into slavery. Can he stop the Irkens?
1. Prologue

**Earth and Its Impending Doom**

**Prologue:**

**He was staring from the cracked window of Tak's ship, looking down at the sorry remains of his former home. How could this of happened? Wasn't Zim supposed to be an Irken failure? Wasn't he supposed to be the most patheticly incompetent Irken there ever was? This isn't what was supposed to happen. It should have turned out differently. He could remember what had happened like it was yesterday, but in truth, it happened today, only today two years in the past. It was May 17, the horrible day everything went wrong.**


	2. It all Starts

**It all starts:**

**It was April 2, 2000; a teenage Dib was lying on the couch, looking for Mysterious Mysteries on the TV, unaware that in just a month everything he knew would be destroyed. Its theme song was just starting to play, when he herd a knock at the door. He unwillingly got up, and walked slowly towards the entrance. But as soon as he got the first glimpse of the outside, a familiar green face was looking right at him. **

"**Hello, Dib," said the Irken, zipper-like teeth clearly visible between words, "Miss me?" His heart skipped a beat as he took a few steps back to the couch desperately trying to stop himself from fainting with shock. He took a mysterious looking purple looking liquid out of the side of his pak and force fed it to Dib. "Sleep tight Dib… it will be your last." As he swallowed the last drop of the liquid he heard the alien chuckle, then everything seemed to fade away.**


	3. Away to Irk

**Away to Irk:**

**He woke up suddenly in a silver and purple lab strapped to a table, with cords sticking out of his chest "Zim? How did you escape? Your entire house collapsed right on you! How could you have possibly survived that?" said Dib, shock slowly being replaced by a deep fear. "Typical humans, Irkens do not kill very easily." Replied Zim with a smirk. "But where did you go after you left Earth?"**

"**Simpleton, seeing as though you won't ever get the slightest chance to tell anyone before it's too late, I will tell you. You see, after your little 'trick' I was weak, very weak. I had to take shelter in a place no one would find me, or even **_**bother**_** to look. The answer was clear, I fled to Irk. I stayed there for many years carefully planning to exact revenge on this pathetic spinning ball of dirt you call a planet, and the huge-headed pest that just won't seem to give up. I figured out the absolutely flawless plan, which you will get the pleasure of finding out later. I could have stayed there for eternity and not a single Irken would find me, it was perfect. Think about it, would anyone care to look for me in the very place that has millions of wanted posters of my self every mile? Of coarse not! Would anyone think I would go to the place that has the most powerful weapons anywhere , that could easily send little bits of me flying all over the galaxy? Of coarse not!" He laughed at his race's own ignorance as Dib struggled to get out of his bonds. **

"**Why did you just tell me that? Because when I escape I will contact your leaders and tell them everything, and then they will blast you into the middle of next week," said Dib, still trying to break free, " I know they won't take mercy on you, you're just a short little defective… banished because you can't do anything right." What ever anger Zim had in him the moment before was nothing, **_**nothing**_**, compared to the vast amount of hatred boiling inside him after Dib said those words. As anger flashed in his ruby eyes he saw a vision of the past, every one who ever laughed at him, called him short, or called him defective. He will make them pay, make them pay for ever making fun out of the almighty Irken known as Zim. In fact he was almost there.**


	4. 3 hideous experiments

**3 Hideous Experiments**

** Dib's eyes filled with fear as he watched a grinning Zim Huddle over the computer preparing for yet another twisted, painful, hideous experiment. He had already suffered through two horrifyingly pain-filled tests of Zim's own design. The first time, it was to see if you can mutate water to react towards human the same way regular water reacts towards Irkens, but much worse, and the ending result was very, very painful. The other was not exactly an experiment; it was more like something to just cause Dib pain. He fused a robot with a tiger and made a cybernetic, ferocious, man-eating feline; he took great pleasure in trapping it in a room with Dib and giving him only a shield to protect himself from its deadly, razor-sharp teeth and claws. **

** He was wondering what he would come up with this time. Maybe a parasite that would crawl up your nose and slowly eat your organs, a type of chocolate that would give you a deadly and contagious disease, or maybe even a cross between an ape and a lion. As always, he wasn't really excited to find out.**

** Out of no where, Zim started to laugh, not just any laugh, his very well known insane laughter. The same crazy laugh he used after he sent his class into a worm-hole, every time Zim laughed like that, something bad was going to happen, he was positive about it. "What are you laughing about…Zim?" Dib said with dreariness in his voice. "I can't tell you, well… at least, not yet," replied Zim with a smirk, "but I can tell you what your next experiment is. You will be testing a brand new invention of mine, it's not exactly a weapon… but it is… in its own sort of way. Do you remember when you threw the muffin at my head, and I put you in the simulation room and gave you the life you wanted? It is sort of like that; except, you will be asleep and seeing something horrible, like a nightmare, except one that you can't wake up from."**


	5. A Horrible Terrible, Nightmare

**Sorry for the unusually long time for an update, writer's block. Also, I just didn't feel in the mood. I'm a big time procrastinator.**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and nick. But the story belongs to me; Copy it and die a most gruesome death.**

**Also… I have a poll on my profile that asks people who they want to win the battle at the very end. I want to know what the humans think, so… TELL ME! If you don't Zim is just going to win**

**A Horrible, Terrible, Nightmare**

**His whole body felt as though it was being burned alive as his skin was being punctured by a razor sharp needle; Irken symbol clearly visible even **_**with**_** the unbearable pain. Suddenly, the pain ended. Feeling relived, Dib let go of his arm; which he was strangely unable to feel or move. He could feel the injected liquid slowly spreading throughout his body. He looked up and was vaguely able to make out a silver face with glowing blue eyes and a pink tongue sticking out of his stitch-like mouth, "NIGHTY NIGHT BIG HEAD!" Then, everything faded to darkness.**

** He awoke, not strapped to the steel table, but on the cold hard ground. He shot up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings. For some reason, his senses were dazed, and he felt like all he wanted to do is lay down right there and sleep. But he knew that if he did that there would probably be something around to kill him if he looks weak, this **_**is**_** Zim's creation. Zim's creation… he knew Zim long enough to figure out what he would make this world about. It would be his greatest dream, but Dib's worst nightmare. **

_**Ding**_**… the answer struck itself into his head like a gong. He climbed the nearest tree and looked around. Zim wasn't lying, it was **_**horrible. **_**He felt as if he was about to faint with shock (though it might have been because he used up all his energy climbing the tree), for what he saw around him was a swarm of Irkens in strange machines, some machines were cutting down the trees, and others were sucking out water from the rivers and lakes. He saw a large throne, and instantly knew who was upon it. But when he looked closer he saw that someone else was on it too. That someone else had purple hair, and a skull necklace. Gaz… how could you? Then he shook his head and reminded himself that this wasn't real, but then the thoughts drifted back into his head.**

** If Gaz had a choice to be with you and be forced into slavery, or with Zim and have power, who would she choose? NO! He told himself, I won't let this get to me. That is exactly as Zim wants, and he wasn't going to let that happen. But then he looked at the throne again, and what he saw almost made him scream with hatred, on the throne, Zim and Gaz were kissing.**


	6. Gir's Mistake

**This chapter is in the adorable eyes of our robotic pal, Gir.**

**And I admit, Gir **_**is **_**adorable (But Zim is adorabler).**

**I would like to congratulate Gazmrules for reviewing this story three out of the eight times it was reviewed (and every one of them was encouraging)! YOU ROCK!**

**Gir's Mistake**

** "Gir, what ever do you DON'T go down into the experiment chamber. If you do, piggy gets it." Zim said, whal holding a deadly laser to the rubber pig's head. "PIGGY!" screamed the robot, with tears of desperation in his sky-blue eyes, "I won't Master, don't hurt my piggy!"**

** "I see that you understand, Gir, I'll be in construction room five if you need me for anything." He said before walking out of the room.**

** "**_**I can't go in there; my piggy is depending on me." **_**He thought. He knew that his pig would be in trouble if he placed a foot in there, but he couldn't help but feel curious for what lies inside. He decided to forget about it. He felt hungry (well, when isn't he?) so he went out to get a suck monkey.**

** He returned three hours later with a taco, a suck monkey, and a cookie that said "I Voted". He ate them all in about two seconds. One second later he wished that he still had them.**

** His thoughts wandered over to the forbidden room. "**_**What could be in there that he wants me to stay away from, this badly?"**_** he wondered. He NEEDED to find out what it was.**

** He slowly crept by the room Zim was in, and made sure he wasn't leaving mud-tracks. When he arrived, in about three minutes, in front of him was a large purple door.**

** His curiosity rose to an all-time high. He attempted to open the door, only to find that it was locked. This wasn't a problem for him, because all SIR units came with a tool that unlocked any object. But apparently his master was expecting that. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it open. He got so frustrated, he cut a hole in the wall with a lazar gun; he was happy to find out that it worked.**

** He happily ran about the room, dancing and singing. After a bit he became tired, and decided to take a nap. He crawled onto what seemed to look like a bed, and instantly saw why Zim was so determined to keep him out of there. That was the room Dib was in.**

** He was instantly fascinated. "IT'S MISTA' BIG HEAD!" he squealed excitedly. Then he remembered that he had to keep quiet. He saw a fly on Dib's nose. (Guess what happens next?) Even though Gir loves all animal, he really doesn't like flies. Out of instinct, he swatted the fly. When he saw Dib stirring in his sleep, he knew he had just made a VERY big mistake. Ten seconds of scared silence passed, when he saw his eyes open. Gir yelped and ran away, leaving Dib.**


	7. Blinded by Anger

**OH NO! Gir's piggy is quite doomed! Or is it…? Yah… Dib is REALLY dumb in this chapter, but he was blinded by anger. TONS of anger. DO THE POLL! ! ! ! THE BATTLE IS COMING UP! By the way, the next chapter is the story's namesake, Earth and Its Impending Doom! This chapter shows Zim a good light!**

**Blinded By Anger**

** He was running as fast as he possibly could. Oh no, not to the exit; though that would be the intelligent thing to do. He was opening every door within his reach, trying to find the scum who kissed his sister. (He doesn't remember that it wasn't real) After a few more doors, he found Zim's little robot crying in a corner.**

"**He's got my piggy… He's gonna hurt my piggy… He's gonna kill my piggy…"**

_**What happened to him? What did he say about the piggy? Who has his piggy? Why did he take a robot's stuffed toy? How is it possible to kill a toy, anyway?**_

"**Gir, who has your piggy?" he asked calmly.**

"**MAST'A! ! ! ! MAST'A GOT A GUN AT MY PIGGY'S HEAD! ! ! I FAILED MY MAST'A! I LET HIM ESCAPE! ! ! MAST'A GONNA SHOOT MY PIGGY! ! !" he screamed.**

**Maybe he knew where Zim was…**

"**Gir, please tell me where your master is… I can try to get your piggy back" the little robot's teary eyes opened.**

"**THANK YOU MR. BIG-HEAD!" He jumped up and hugged Dib with all his strength, "I KNEW'S MAST'A WAS WRONG BOUT' YOU! ! !" **

_**MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! ! ! **_**"Where. Is. Zim." He tried to talk as clearly as possible.**

"**Mast'a is in the compudah room… I think he's working on his plan for da hoomans!" he squealed, "Please get my piggy back."**

** He felt bad for Gir, he really loved that piggy. He told him that would be his top priority, and left the room.**

** He continued as fast as he could to the supposed, **_**compudah room. **_**He only stopped for squeaks from unseen sources, and once in a while, tripping on large wires. He knew exactly where he was going; he spent a large part of the last five years sneaking around in the very same spot. **_**Ok, there was the infirmary, the main computer lab is just two more lefts… or are they rights? **_**He couldn't remember the way; Tak's scheme seemed so long ago. He decided to go left. A turn later, he found himself at a dead end. Cursing, he started back again. It was several more minutes till he arrived at the large, familiar doorway.**

_**This is it. **_**He always thought that their last battle would be a bit more epic then this: Himself, fighting off the massive, leading the Resisty into war; defeating the whole Empire. And a dual to the death with his worst, and only enemy. He was secretly hoping that this would not be their final match. He opened the door, and was instantly immobilized by a glowing web-like substance, attaching itself onto his hands, feet, and torso. Glowing red eyes pierced the shadows; but came closer and revealed its identity. Only when did he remember that it was only a dream, Zim had been here the whole time. He filled with fear when he realized his situation: he was trapped… with no hope of escape.**


	8. Earth and Its Impending Doom

**HELLO! Thanks to Gazmrules for the review! ! ! ! ! You're my favorite author on the WHOOOLE site! ! ! ! You have reviewed this story half the times it has been reviewed… for that, I give you my sincerest gratitude. Announcing, EARTH AND ITS IMPENDING DOOM! ! ! !**

**Earth and Its Impending Doom**

** "Don't think I didn't see this coming." He sighed, "Gir never did learn to obey orders, but I'll deal with that later." Dib was so startled, even if he wasn't bind down, he still wouldn't be able to move. Several silent seconds passed. "Well?" he asked surprised, "I would have thought you would have asked me what my plan was, and that I would never get away with it… or have you lost your edge?" his voice alone seemed to mock him, Dib started to stutter.**

"**I assume you want to know why I put me kissing the female." He said coolly, "I though it would make you the most infuriated." Dib still remained silent. Zim smirked, "Let us assume you replied with calling me alien scum." He continued, "On to my plan… It is actually quite simple. As you already know, when I returned home after my attempted deactivation, you thought it would be funny to steal my Pak again. I was still so weak from the trial; I couldn't even summon the strength to stop you from removing it from my body. But you were still a child then, and failed to remove it correctly, thus activating the self destruct sequence." He said bitterly, "thinking it as a perfect opportunity to kill me, you left it hidden inside." He glared at Dib with such hatred and malice; he actually might have wet his pants a bit. Zim grimaced with satisfaction, "Fortunately, all invaders have a shield generator, along with other things, programmed in their gloves, in case of great need. I was able to survive." His eyes flashed with pride, "After my return from Irk, I had all the supplies I needed to place my plan into operation. Firstly… I had to get rid of the only thing stopping me from the victory I so rightly deserve. Which I shall soon do," He stopped at stared at Dib for a moment, "Faze two was causing panic and strife among the humans… which I am proud to say, is going quite smoothly."**

_**GOING! ! **_**Dib thought. **_**Does that mean… IT'S HAPPENING! ! ! ! **_**"WHAT! I've only been here for a week; It can't already be happening!" It could NOT be happening. Zim smirked, and pointed to the TV, "watch and be amazed,"**

_**A news girl was standing in front of a flaming street Dib recognized as his own. "Day three of Madness," her voice was Icy and cold, "More and more buildings are being caught on fire, and its inhabitances kidnapped by the robots" Hundreds of SIRs marched down the street, carrying nets with frightened human trapped in its folds. "No one knows who is responsible for this impending doom. Please, someone, ANYONE SAVE US! ! ! !" she screamed as she got carried away by the SIRs. In the background you could see Professor Membrane getting dragged away by the robots. "GO AWAY! ! !" yelled a dark voice. Gaz was in front of her house, trying to knock away the growing mob of SIRs around her. One of them took her from behind, and she too was taken away screaming. One of the SIRs grabbed hold of the camera, and aimed a gun at it; the video cut.**_

__**Dib was completely oblivious to Zim merciless laughing. **_**They… they got Gaz… **_**He felt completely dead inside. **_**I… failed… Earth was at its knees, Gaz was captured… HE DID THIS. **_**He had never felt anger like this. He wanted to escape the horrible web encircling him, and rip Zim's throat out, then use it to strangle his entire race. **_**YOU TOOK GAZ, YOU SON OF HELL! ! ! ! **_**He started to struggle even more furiously at his binds. He needed to cause him as much pain as possible, to make him hurt like no one has ever before. He screamed in frustration, it wouldn't break. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZIM! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" his screams were not even close, to show how much hate and malice he was feeling, he felt like his brains were going to be shoved out his screaming mouth, just like his thoughts were. "I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR ANNTENNAS, AND GORGE OUT YOUR SCUM EYES! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Zim just continued to laugh… this made Dib angrier. "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF THE WORD PAIN! ! ! ! ! !" No matter what he said, Zim paid no attention to it. "I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHA-" Dib started to yell, but he was interrupted by Zim.**

** "Let us move on to faze three." He said calmly. Dib was going to scream that he wasn't finished with him yet, but he was interrupted by Zim once again. "Faze three, in which you will be dead and the humans in mass chaos; is by far the most complicated. You see, in the center of the Earth's core, there is a vast amount of Insatrium… the most flammable known element in the universe. That much power could easily blow up this solar system; the problem is, gravity will pull it back together in such a speed that the Earth would turn to dust. That is why I am using liquid nitrogen to stabilize it. I shall tunnel down to the core, and place a small bomb to set off the Insatrium. Thanks to the liquid nitrogen, when the earth explodes, it will come back again at a much slower rate, enough to destroy every FILTHY human on the planet." He started to crackle, "The humans should prepare, get ready… Get ready for their Impending DOOOOOOM! ! !"**


	9. The NotSoGreat Escape

**The Great Escape**

So this was how it was going to end. Defeated by something as stupid as anger... wow. He was starting to sound like Zim. His emotions were not a weakness. It were his emotions that kept him human. Without them he would be reduced to something evil and soulless. _Like Zim._ That monster. THAT FREAKING MONSTER. I hate him. I hate him so much. He killed it. He killed everything I've ever cared about. _No...not yet_. There was hope. If there was life, there was hope. I'm still alive, and I'm going to make the most of it.

He observed the web again. _Okay, I need to use everything I have to get out of this. Lets start with with Sight. _It didn't look very strong. _Touch._ It was very sticky. _Sound._ When he broke it, it made a snapping noise. _Smell_. It smelled... sweet? _Taste._ It was green, sticky, and made by a demon; he was going to regret this. He bit into the web, and it tasted pretty good; almost like... green apple Laffy-Taffy! He chewed some more; it was Laffy-Taffy! _Zim you idiot..._ He took another big bite of it. And another. And another. Until he ate it up to his arms, then his legs, and finally a stomach ache later, he broke free. He felt like laughing his but off, but he couldn't waste time. He needed to get out of there, but first he had to get one thing. He looked around the lab, and spotted it. Gir's Piggy. He stuffed it in his pocket, silently swearing to himself that he would return it when he defeated Zim.

He started off. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it was the right way. For once in his life, things went his way. Within the hour he had made it to to the base on top. He was out of the door in five minutes, past the gnomes in another minute and at his house in thirty. He ran to garage, avoiding being seen by the invading Sirs. He looked for the first time in years at Tak's broken down ship; there was work to be done. The engine, Two hours of work made the slightest of differences, but it was a start. He felt good about this.

_Expect another-longer- chapter soon!_


	10. Travel

_I'm sorry for not updating, my computer broke down! It's working now, but it is REALLY slow now! Sorry it's so short, but I'll update more soon!_

**Travel**

It took him quite a long time, but Dib finally fixed it. He had his own alien space-ship. Thanks to his good old enemy Tak, he now stood a chance. He didn't know how to work everything, but he had a pretty good idea. He was making his way to Zim's base; he was going fast but not that fast. It would take him about five minutes, so hey took some time to think back to when he was fixing his ship. He was too busy to notice his world then, with a large project in front of him and all, but now he remembered everything perfectly.

Two whole days of madness, but by the third day, there was nothing. No screams, no movement, no sound. Except the sound of emptiness, that was everywhere. He suspected they were being held captive somewhere, but that would have to wait; this was a bit more important.


	11. Too Late

**Too Late**

When he was traveling, he was filled with courage and confidence. Now he felt like he was filled with live spiders that had just eaten a large helping of lead. He wanted it to end, to be over. The only way out is to head right in, or so says his home room teacher. But then again, he hated his home room teacher. She was such a-

_**BEEP!**_

That was the gnome-alert he had installed. He was there.

"Activate invisibility!" He commanded the ship. Almost immediately, the gnomes adjusted there attention to a near-by squirrel. Apparently, Zim hadn't upgraded them. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself, so he put on his dad's old invisibility suit. It was technically his, since his dad made it for him, but he never let him use it. It was pretty old, going back all the way to when he had begged his dad to make him it because of his Harry Potter craze. He carefully crept past the gnomes, not daring to make a sound, and then silently opened the window. Strangely enough, he hadn't locked them. He suspiciously walked towards the kitchen, where lay a humongous stack of waffles, most with mold growing on them. He went up to the toilet and jumped in; nothing happened. He tried everything. He lifted the seat, repeated numerous likely passwords, and when most of his hope had left, leaned back, thinking of something he hadn't tried. His elbow slipped, and fell on the handle.

_Duh! _

How hadn't he thought of that before? He pushed the handle, but instead of flushing, the bottom slowly lowered, finally revealing the elevator underneath. He jumped in. It took several minutes, but he finally reached the labs, but no one was there. The TV in the corner was on, and the reporters were nervously talking about a gaping hole in the center of the park. He was too late.


	12. A Horrible Failure And New Hope

**Horrible Failure And New Hope**

_Zim won._

These words numbed his mind.

_This didn't happen._

It couldn't have.

_I was the hero._

Hero's weren't supposed to lose.

_Zim wasn't a threat._

Or was he...?

These half formed thoughts ate at his brain as he ran through the ruins of his enemy's base, threatening to drive him insane. The emotions in his head were a scrambled mess, but there were a few he could pick out: Anger, sorrow, guilt, and pain. Anger; for green monster that had destroyed his home. Sorrow; because everything that he had held dearly was gone. Guilt; he was the only one who could have stopped Zim, but he didn't. Pain; the horrible truth. The truth that he had _FAILED_. He was a failure, a disgrace to human kind. He had a mission, but he had let everyone down; his ENTIRE WORLD down. He shouldn't have lost. He was the hero; brave, misunderstood by his parent, abused by his sibling... He was like the hero in every story he had ever read; except heroes don't lose. His life ambition was to save humanity from Zim, and enlighten the world about the existence of the paranormal. The world had already ended and he accomplished neither.

These thoughts left him as he arrived at his ship. Here, he was faced with a choice.

Should he stay or should he go?

Time to look at this logically. On one hand, he could stay on Earth and find Zim. But then what? Would he be able to defeat him? The answer was no. Not this time; not when he was powerless and defenseless. The logical thing was to go up into space, find an ally, and come back down when he was sure he was ready. It was the perfect plan, but Dib couldn't do it. He couldn't just LEAVE the Earth. Earth was his birth place, where he was raised, and the only life-sustaining planet he had ever been on. It was his home, and it needed his help. Maybe he could...

"ROUGUE HUMAN!" A small SIR-looking robot shouted, pointing at a horrified Dib Membrane. He hastily jumped in the his ship in and started it up. A second later he was out of harm's way. Or at least, out of the way of that _particular_ harm, for he was approaching the moon fast. He hurried to pull the brake, but, alas, it was too late. He hit the ground very forcefully, and slid 50 feet. He got out of the beaten voot, and looked at it. Thankfully, there was nothing major, so soon he was on his way again. A few solar systems later, he started to feel hungry.

"Ummm, ship?"

"Yes...?" said a low, very annoyed voice.

"Where's the nearest place to eat, and do we have any money?" Dib asked, his stomach growling.

"Foodcourtia is approximately 3 hours away, and yes. I do have monies and a snack in my emergency supplies."

"Where are they?"

If a computer could roll its eyes, Dib was sure this one did, "Under your seat."

Sure enough, ten seconds later he had a medium sized box filled with strange, medical looking devices, a bag filled with weird coins, and a refrigerated sack filled with alien looking food. Dib laid back in his seat, thinking about his plan. Where would he find a resistance? Well, surely someone on Foodcourtia would have heard of them. He'd just need to ask around! Maybe there would be one there! Dib's luck had never been very good, but maybe the universe would just let him have some just this once. As he debated and discussed his plans to undo his mistake and free the Earth, he was filled with new hope for humanity.


End file.
